The invention concerns a wheel balancer adapted to measure forces resulting from an unbalance of a rotating rim/tyre assembly, in particular a vehicle wheel, and a method for determining tyre uniformity performed on the wheel balancer.
Such a wheel balancer and such a method are known from EP 1 731 891 A1 and from EP 1 742 031 A1. The known wheel balancers are equipped with a load roller which is pressed against the peripheral surface of the tyre with predetermined force. During the rotation of the rim/tyre assembly the movement of the load roller is measured to determine the loaded radial runout of the rim/tyre assembly. Radial force variation can be measured wherein the load roller is rigidly mounted. Further, tyre stiffness is determined by applying at least two different loads to the load roller and measuring the change in deflection. A matching operation during which the tyre is remounted on the rim is disclosed in order to minimize vibration of the rotating rim/tyre assembly.